


Just Add Water!

by Pandorah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, I'm a real boy now, M/M, Shiro was thirsty, This is just silly, grow the perfect man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: "Grow the perfect man, just add water!"In which Shiro gets more than just a drink.





	Just Add Water!

Having been unable to sleep and not wanting to just lay in bed, Shiro had got up and dressed at 2:30 am and went for a jog. The roads were empty at this time and the town was quiet which made it perfect for gaining a clear and focused mind for the day. He followed along his usual path that circled the park and lake and was on his way back home when something out of place caught his eye. There was a new vending machine that had not been there yesterday. Needing water anyway, Shiro jogged over to and pulled out his wallet. Inside was the usual waters, sports drinks, and some healthy snacks, but also something very out of place.

In one of the slots was a package with a small figure inside and bright colors on the front. 'Grow the perfect man, just add water!' it exclaimed in balloon font with lots of hearts and smiley faces. There was only one of them in the machine, and nothing else similar the rest of the items being the standard, and so Shiro put more money in the machine and bought it with a chuckle. He always was a sucker for novelty items like this. In fact, underneath his kitchen sink was filled with the growing sponges and his bath cupboard had the growing wash cloths. He had various other novelty items scattered around his house that his friends teased him constantly for, but also who added to his collection on his birthday and holidays.

Shiro slid the package into his shorts pocket and made his way home. Once there he kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door and peeled his shirt off as he moved down the hall towards the kitchen. He had finished his bottle of water on the way home but he was still thirsty so he got himself some water from the faucet and took a long drink. Now that he was feeling more refreshed, he opened the package and pulled out the figure to get a closer look at it.

The man had black hair worn in a mullet and a relaxed expression on his face, his eyes closed. His body was muscled like one who did martial arts often and looked lean and flexible. Shiro gave the figure a squeeze and found that it was not made of spongy material at all but some kind of rubber. He tried to put the arms and legs in different poses but they just flopped down bonelessly.

"Huh, this is different." he picked up the package and read the instructions. "I wonder why it says to do it in the bath? It can't get that big."

He tossed the instructions on the island counter and moved back over to the sink which he began to fill with some water. He plopped the figure in once it was covered and watched in excitement as it began to slowly grow.

And grow.

And grow.

Shiro's eyes went wide as it grew even more until it had filled the whole sink and started growing out of it. By the time it stopped growing, there was a full sized man sitting naked in his kitchen sink.

"What the hell?" he cautiously moved forward to examine it and gaped like a fish. It looked so real!

His hair was no longer plastic but hung like real hair that brushed his shoulders. The skin wasn't shining like wet rubber and he reached out to brush his fingers across the figure's cheek; it was soft and warm. The figure gasped and Shiro let out a high pitched yelp and jumped backwards, slamming right into the island counter with a loud bang. He rolled across the top of it and over the other side, then slowly peaked his head up to look over the top to stare at the now moving man in his sink.

The figure, no man's, eyes slowly cracked open and the light hit them just right to show their beautiful violet color. His head turned slowly towards Shiro and he blinked slowly a few times before starting to sit up in the sink where he was currently sprawled. He managed to get up and slip over the side to stand on wobbly legs on the floor, then began to stretch showing off those muscles and the cut of his hips. Shiro couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful man before him. He really was perfect, at least in appearance.

When the man met Shiro's gaze again, he was glaring. "Can you not follow basic instructions? It said to do it in the bath. Idiot." the man muttered.

Shiro fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Something completely random and silly that just popped into my head. I have another part in mind (steamy!) if people want to see it. I may also have something planned with Shiro for another one already ;)


End file.
